paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups in Paradise
This Story is made by user:Baxterthemailpup ONLY edit for my permission if something is wrong with the story, like an mistake! About When the pups goes to paradise in Hawaii, Rocky is scared that the day is not going well for him because almost all of the stuff is about water, so Zuma tries to help him out. Will Rocky survive the 2 week vacation? Parts # Here # Coming soon # Coming soon # Coming soon # Coming soon Characters any one of your OCs want to be in it? Just ask me, if it’s too late, they can get added at the end of the part or be in the next one, or get mentioned. Here’s the Characters so far: * Marshall * Rubble * Chase * Rocky * Zuma * Skye * Everest * Tracker (mentioned) * Ryder * Baxter * Athena * Grover * Grumble * Isabelle * Masshe * More... just ask me! The Vacation Starts here Scence One The pups were playing tug-of-war then Ryder interrupts. Ryder: Pups, I found a GREAT place for us for Vacation! ???: *sticks out tounge* what, an hotel? All pups: *laughing* Ryder: haha, silly, ???! We’re going to Hawaii Paradise, a Vacation hotel in Hawaii! Sounds cool, right? All pups (just not Rocky): Yay! Rubble: Rocky, what’s up? Why are you not excited? Rocky: well, all of you guys are going to have so much fun, and I can’t because... Water. Rubble: oh you need to drink water? Rocky: no, I DONT like SWIMING In water. Rubble: oh, THAT water. Ryder: oh yeah, sorry Rocky! I forgot that it had water, next time I’ll pick a different vacation but we’re going here today. Sorry Rocky, just say on dry land or wear a lot of water clothing. Rocky: *sniffs* ok, Ryder... ?!: Come on, Rocky! It’ll be fun! ?,,!: yeah, it will! Baxter: It’ll Be Super! Rocky: *yells* OK, OK! Zuma: Ok, Just Don’t Brother Him. It won’t let his fear go down for water. He’ll always be scared of water, ok. Athena: *blushes at Rocky* Well.... R-rocky, you sh... sh.. s.... Rocky: WHAAAAAAA? Athena: oh, ummm... oh yeah, you can... j-just... play volleyball with some of the pups, or skate board there. They have some not water activities there! *smiles at Rocky* Rocky: *blushes and smiles at Athena* o-oh yeah! You’re right, Athena! The Mixed Breed and the German Shepherd X Husky jumped and howled in joy. Rocky: thanks, Athena! *hugs her* Athena: *blushes really hard* umm... y-y-you are wel-Welcome! *hugs back* Marshall: awwwwww! *smiles* Rocky: BE QUIET, MARSHALL! DONT SAY ANYTHING TO MY GIRL... ummm, I mean... All Pups (just not Rocky and Athena): Ooooooo, Rocky haves a crush! Chase: It better not be my Sk... um never mind! Marshall: ooooo, Chase..... oh wait, I did not here that at all, I don’t know who he likes! Zuma: oooo, It’s Skye, his princess! *blocks mouth with paw* whoops! Chase: ZUMAAA! Masshe: haha! Good old, Zuma! All pups (just not Chase and Skye): Ooooooo, Chase haves a Crush! Isabelle: *hoping Chase doesn’t like her, but heard that he likes Skye* Marshall: *looking at Isabelle* I know Isabelle, as you know we like each other, Chase better not like y-... *gets interrupted* All Pups (just not Marshall and Isabelle): Ooooooo, Marshall haves a Crush! Chase: be quiet everyone, let’s just go on vacation! *hits Everest* Everest: owwww, no hitting Girls! Baxter: HEY, DONT TOUCH MY GIRL LIKE THAT..... OOPS! All Pups (just not Baxter and Everest: Ooooooo, Baxter got a crush! Baxter: *blushes* Shhhh, be qui... *Chase interups* Chase: Ok, let’s go to vacation already now! All Pups (just not Rocky): yayyyyy! Masshe: (whispers to Zuma) good thing the pups didn’t say anything about our relationship. Zuma agrees 3 seconds later... Rocky: gurrrr... All of the pups got in the plane, just Rocky was upset in there. Plane Driver: you got Room 304! It’ll always be your room on the plane until the vacation is over! And animals may be on this plane, you guys are lucky because this room got rooms and animals can be on it, good luck! All pups: yayyyy! Again, Rocky looks sad and said “yayyyy!” Quietly. Ryder: come on, Pups! Rocky tip-toes behind them. The pups got their room and went in it. Ryder: Ok, pups! There is plenty of beds for every-pup! Even couples can sleep.... Or friends, can sleep with each other. Pups: Yayyy! Baxter and Everest got a comfy bed. Baxter: Yay, we got a lucky bed! Everest: horray! Chase: me and, heh, Skye (blushes) got a (presses a button) a wave bed! Skye: heheheheh! Rocky: me and Athena got a swing bed! Athena: Ooooooo, cooool! Zuma: me and (blushes while saying Masshe) Masshe, got a race car bed! Masshe: (makes race car noises) Marshall: well, guess I’m sleeping by myself.... Rubble: no, you got (jumps on Marshall) Meeeee! Marshall: haha, I forgot about you, Rubble bud! Rubble: hahaha! Marshall: oh wait, sorry Rubble! I promised (blushes) Isabelle that I can sleep with her. Rubble: It fine, I can sleep with my lil bro, Grumble! Grumble: (holds piece sign with paw while saying sup) sup! Grover: Oh, I have no one... (SONG: I have no one) (it all starts with sad music) (this is all sung by Grover, Ryder talked at one part) This is the end, Here’s the bed Just blank.... gotta go, tip-toe! Wishing apond a Star. Raining candy bars! CHORUS This is just blank, just like space. I have no one. Dancing away, to adventure bay. I have nooo-ohhhhh one.... Just relax... I have nooo-ohhhhh one, today. END CHORUS (talks, NOT SINGING) well, I have no one... Ryder (quickly coming in the song): remember, you have me! Grover (again): oh yeah!.... now we’re done! END SONG Grover: whoops, forgot about you, Ryder! Ryder: yep, always remember me! You may sleep with me, since Katie’s not here with Cali. Grover: Ok, Ryder! Marshall: I’ll get the snacks! Chase: get the popcorn, we’re going to watch a movie! Marshall: Ok, Baxter? Baxter: Ok, I’ll get it. I’ll get 8 for each bed partner, coming right up! Delivering mail, Baxter won’t fail! To Be Continued... Category:Stories Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Parts Category:Fanon Parts Category:Story in Parts Category:Fanon parts Category:Part Category:Fanon Part Category:Vacation Stories Category:Hawaii Category:Paradise